Blood Ties
by SilverFang1794
Summary: Harry is 12 and ends up killing his relatives his owl is not really an owl and he ends up living with the Malfoys and finds out hes a rare crossbreed of magical creatures he has 2biological fathers and 1 mom James in not really his father... and whats this hes related to voldemort ron/ginny/dumbles bashing  eventualy will be SLASH
1. Chap 1 A bloody new start re-written

Hi all so this is my second story iv had hanging in the back of my mind for a while no idea where it came from but oh well k …this will eventually be slash eventually oh and yeah I don't own Harry potter if I did #1 id be rich#2 it would be full of twistedness and slash #3 I wouldn't be posting on hear. Anyway on with the story enjoy….

AN2/so iv re-written this chapter so hopefully

_**~Blood Ties~**_

Harry Potter was 12 years old today, not that it mattered to anyone. it made no difference what so ever really, hell he hadent even receive a single bloody letter from his so called best friends and so he woke up as if it where any old normal day he rubbed his tired eyes and started to dress in his oversized clothes. He could hear someone walking down the stairs. Wonderful he thought his Aunt Petunia was up. He heard a sharp rap at his door followed by a shrill yell at him to get up and a lock being opened. God some times he wished they would all just bloody die and leave him the hell alone. But no that would never happen. No, there would be no blessing for Harry.

And so his day of torturous chores began like usual. He had been instructed to make eggs, hash browns and sausage, all of which he knew he would not be aloud to eat. And so he prepared four egg's , three sausage and a huge mound of hash browns for the walrus-oops he corrected himself mentally his "uncle Vernon" he sniggered in his head as he set it in front of Vernon.

Unfortunately He didn't notice his fat wale lard of a cousin come in and turn up the stove from its low temp, ultimately burning his own eggs. This would be the third time this week he would have interfered with Harry's cooking. The fat wale of a 13 year old boy lumbered to his seat thinking how wonderful it would be to see the freak beaten. You see his father had warned his freakish cousin that if he burned anymore food this week one more time he would be given a thrashing he wouldn't forget for a long time and he would be able to hold the freak down.

He plopped on to his chair watching as Harry poured his father a big mug of coffee. Smoke started pouring from the egg pan, Dudley grinned at what was about to happen. He opened his huge gob and shouted loudly "DADDY! DADDY!, THE FREAK'S BURNING MY FOOD!"

Harry's eyes widened as he ran to the pan turning it off quickly so that a fire wouldn't start. He started shaking slighty, the food was charred black. It was no mistake he was absolutely going to be beaten for shure. Petunia was quickly beside him yelling at the state of the burned eggs. She showed them to Vernon. He braced him self just in time to be hit with the scalding pan across is upper right arm it sizzled as it hit his exposed flesh. A few stray tears and a yelp escaped before the pan was put in the sink and his hands where forced against the burning hot element, burning his once pale flesh which was know turning a harsh red.

Suddenly he was flung away falling and smashing his head on the hard tiled floor, white spots dancing before his eyes. Petunia left the room muttering about how her horrible sister could have run away to the world of freakishness landing them with an incompetent brat before reentering the room handing Vernon a belt with a blood splattered large buckle. Harry knew what was coming Vernon planed to whip him with the belt then force back into his cupboard. Yes that's right his cupboard. On the return home from school he was shoved in head first at the beginning of summer. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Vernon started whipping him while Dudley held down his arms as the wale and the house watched on in glee.

Harry could feel the sharp edges of the buckle digging in leaving welts and piercing the skin drawing blood.

Harry was screaming in pain wishing something anything would stop the pain. Vernon smashed the belt against the left side of his face slitting skin and blood trickling to the floor. Vernon stopped and he'd thought maybe he would be let off I mean it was the 67th time he'd hit him with the whip maybe that would be all.

But suddenly he noticed that Dudley was still holding him down as Vernon asked something of his horse faced wife. And so she walked out of his line of vision. Only to reappear a second later with a vary sharp vary large kitchen knife. "No no no no no no" he mumbled. "Oh yes you ungrateful freakish brat" replied the walrus as he lumbered over him and he pressed the blade to his stomach. Harry could only watch and scream as blood started spilling.

On the sixth cut it felt like something in him snapped and all he could see was red. Even though his eyes where closed, he could feel something inside him something trying to brake free it was straining pushing he somehow new it would help him, it would send THEM to hell if only he could find the chain that bound it. His own personal Pandora's Box locked by an evil force. He dove into the core of his vary being. His Soul. He managed to find his magical core and found it as he felt his body sliced open again. Ignoring it he tried to figure out how to get to this power and ultimately to some how destroy the Dursley's 'touch it' whispered a silky feminine voice. _'You hold more power then the old Dumble-de-dip-shit grab it and unleash your magic my wonderful master then destroy them and release me from my prison. After you're done so a Lady shall come. Go With her we must. She will take us to freedom, to safety, with her we must go trust in them we shall.'_

Harry knew this voice could be trusted he had no idea how but he knew he just … did. So in the core of his soul he reached out and grabbed it as the chains appeared to go through a time lapse exceedingly fast going from shiny and gold turning tarnished and rusting before cracking and crumbling to pieces reveling a shiny gunmetal colored box ornately carved with the name '_Hadrian Antal Black_' on the lid. 'But that's not my name, my name's Harry James Potter.' The voice laughed darkly.

'_But master it is your true name. There will be much to discus, don't worry once you open your box wonderful things will happen and wrong doings will be set right you shall see young master you will be returned to the ones who truly love you and will care for you you must trust them Dumbledore is not the old gezzer you take him to be. He is the one that sealed that box'_ so "Harry" opened the box out from it burst dark shimmering colors of red, blue, green, purple, silver and black in a haze of thick t swirling magic's.

Back to the real world outside his core "Harry" opened his eyes only to see his uncle Vernon yelling about the most stupidest shit ever. He suddenly felt a stab of pain through his upper left arm. Dudley the bloody wale of a stupid boy had plunged the knife through his arm and left it there Harry suddenly felt like laughing as he felt that magical power he unleashed rise. Vernon quickly backed up. He looked to his arm as he wished that the Knife was no longer there and so he wasn't vary surprised as it came out hovering in mid air. He suddenly felt a blow to the head as Petunia slapped him hard trying to stop his freakishness in her house. As most any smart person should know you can't beat magic out of someone. And so this was a vary stupid thing to the his, more particularly one of extreme power no one his age had ever harnessed ,because no one had ever really controlled dark magic as Hadrian had.

Young Hadrian was a vary much pissed of 12 year old he looked up to his aunt and managed to spit a wad of bloodied saliva in her face. He knew he could do anything he wanted and right now he just wanted them to all fucking die. Suddenly the house started to rock on it vary foundation and he could see his magic's swirling around him. A thought had barley formed when his aunt was forced against the kitchen cabinet grasping at the invisible force was it was chocking her. Hadrian merrily giggled while his aunt was gasping for breath he turned to his uncle wishing his cousin to be stabbed till he died. Smiling disturbingly at Vernon as he stood up feeling wet droplets against the back of his arm and a sudden shrill girlish cry torn from his fat cousins thought he turned slightly to see the knife repeatedly stabbing the fat boy's body. Seeing his wife and child dieing he turned to Hadrian yelling at him to stop.

Vernon lunged forward grabbing Hadrian's shoulder. Harry stopped smiling and looked at his uncle's fat hand. A sudden thump was heard he looked back up to the walrus. Well congratulations fat ass your wife is dead. And your sons going to join her in a sec." He Hadrian then lifted up his left index finger to his neck indicting a slashing motion behind him the knife did the same thing only it actually cut Dudley's throat severing the artery spraying blood all over back of himself as his body fell blood pooling around him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Vernon yelled. YOU KILLED MY ONLY FUCKING SON" he gripped Hadrian's shoulder tighter raising his right arm up about to punch Hadrian only to find every bone in that hand shatter before impact happened .

Suddenly deep cuts appeared all over Vernon as he cursed and spluttered in pain as blood sprayed all over the front of Hadrian. Vernon had stumbled back a bit only to be picked up and magically thrown through a wall shuttering even more bones. The ceiling collapsing over him. Hadrian knew he could still possibly be alive but he didn't care he was leaving, then he would burn it all.

Harry grabbed his over large pair of shoes and put them on and went to his cupboard grabbing his trunk wand and owl. The owl started shrilly hooting but he heard the hooting as the woman's voice from before _'Hadrian you wonderful master we are finely free of that dastardly bunch God I have such a smart master!" _Harry stared at Hedwig In surprise before unlocking the cage letting out the amber eyed owl. _'Wonderful now help me undue this stupid spell on us concentrate and poor some of your magic into me'. _And so Hadrian did amazed at how in a flash of red Hedwig split in to 2 owls before one morphed into a scaly green silver and black snake with its left eye purple and right one amber it was about the length of his arm. The second Hedwig let out a flash of black flame reveling a black green and silver phoenix. **: Massster itss wonderful to sssee you asss my ssself again" **hissed the snake **"My name isss Alexsssander in your human speak"**

Wowwas all Hadrian could reallysay as he couldn't find words to express what he really wanted to say **"Hello Alexsssander nice to meet you" **he said in fluent Parseltongue the phoenix looked to him he noted she had her left eye amber and the right one ice blue _'young master I am Victoria my friend Alexander and I am your guardians except Dumplde-dip-shit used a complex ritual forcing us together as a common bird. But know that all your magic has returned you could release us now come on we must leave she will be hear soon." _ The phoenix stated before flying to his shoulder leaning over crying a single tear his cheek healing it with a slight numb feel.

'_Do not worry Hadrian the Muggle's are unable to see me Alexander is a basilisk of a sort he can control a series of different eyelids with multiple effects depending which eye and which eyelids he raises he can also change size except as a deadly creature he is unable to become invisible to Muggle's odd laws of the mother I know but she always has her reasons now come on Alexander we must go' _she said saying the last part to the snake. And so the snake slithered to Hadrian's extended left arm shrinking himself down and winded himself 3 times around his wrist looking like a cuff bracelet he gathered his trunk stuffed his wand in his pocket.

He didn't bother changing whether or not he was covered in blood. He had to leave this house and so he opened the front door and whent down the drive way he didn't bother with the door because once he was at the bottom of the drive, behind him a fire started consuming number 4 Privet drive he looked at his home of horror for the past 12 years of his life. He started laughing manically he probably appeared perfectly insane to a normal person.

He felt the winds change, a new sent in the air, a different magic behind him. Music poring out of ear phones obviously this must be the person to pick him up. The person made no move no sound so he stood there watching the fire consuming the house and listened to the persons music…Muggle music.

_Let's watch this city burn  
>From the skylights on top of the world<br>Till there's nothing left of her  
>Let's watch this city burn the world<span>_  
><em><span>My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas<br>The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask  
>And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last<br>And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black  
>It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat<br>And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe  
>So come on and grab your children look out for burning buildings<br>And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions  
>And billions of people die for a lost cause<br>So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god  
>Say it's the end of the world<br>All my battles have been won  
>But the war has just begun<span>_

_The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?  
>Till the skies bleeds ashes and the fucking sky crashes<br>They catch us with matches to ignite the flame  
>And all the hopes of a teen deemed fucking insane<br>Take the pill  
>In god we trust<br>Go and kill  
>God loves us<br>As in life as in death  
>Breathing till there is no breath<br>I will not die in the night but in the light  
>Of the sun with the ashes of this world in my lungs<br>But who am I to say let's all just run away  
>Go grab your saints and pray, we're gonna burn this world today.<br>(Say it's the end of the world)  
>As in heaven as on earth<br>we've been done since our birth_

"It's ironic" Hadrian started "that you show up listening to that after what I have just done he laughed again.

He turned around to see a vary pretty woman she looked to be around 16 or so, she was vary pale, with waist length platinum blonde hair with red, electric blue and purple streaks, set in high pigtails. She had almond shaped eyes that where a bright silverish grey with thick black eyelashes accented by rainbow eyeliner. She had chunky earphones around her neck playing the music they had blood red plaid design matching her plaid punk jacket and sleek black thigh-high cheered boots she also wore a black puffy skirt black of course covered with buckles and zippers she had multiple earrings from what he could see the most noticeable a sterling silver cross and the left ear a sharp fang.

On her left breast pocket a fancy looking green family crest with a letter M on it with what looked to be snakes with wings on each side he could have sworn the snakes turned to look at him before resuming the original position heads looking up. He shook his head that was impossible fabric couldn't move like that he looked back up to the eyes of the older teen.

"You are Hadrian Antal Black?" she asked him getting to the point. He looked to her studying her for a sec. "Yes and I assume you are hear to pick me up miss?" she smiled slightly "Yes father and the others finally managed to track you down after your magic went of the charts it reveled your location a short time ago.

Now come on we have to go she cast the shrinking charm then the summoning charm before handing it to Hadrian to put it in his pocket. The girl went to grab his left wrist only to be angrily hissed at "im sorry snaky you're really quite handsome by the way she stated to Alexander before grabbing Hadrian's right wrist "k we are going to have to apparte just got to warn you it's a tad uncomfortable sorry."

"Umm" stated Hadrian "I was just wondering what your name was you never said what it was..." The girl smiled "Sorry that was terribly rude of me. My names Acantha" she smiled sweetly "Acantha Malfoy." Hadrian's eyes widened before he felt a jerk at his navel.


	2. Chap 2 Family Ties re-written

Hello all this is my second chapter thanks for the awesome reviews and no Hadrian is NOT from an M-PREG he has 2 fathers but Lily still gave birth to him and yeah I thought it was obvious as well with the last name I gave Hadrian.

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters of Hogwarts. Except for any I make up. I also make 0 profit of this. Sorry this ones real short part of its boring but the end of this chap is important.

_Previously:_

"Umm" stated Hadrian "I was just wondering what your name was you never said what it was..." The girl smiled "Sorry that was terribly rude of me. My names Acantha" she smiled sweetly "Acantha Malfoy." Hadrian's eyes widened before he felt a jerk at his navel.

Yay now on with the story Present:

Blood Ties:

Chapter 2

The feeling was excruciatingly uncomfortable, and it felt as if I was being squeezed through a tightly compressed tube it was getting hard to breath and in a matter of seconds suddenly I felt my feet hit solid ground. I stumbled slightly only to be held upright with warm hands on my back. I straitened my self up to see Acantha chuckling slightly. I glared at her looking behind her to see an amazing mansion it was pure white with some what controlled spiraling ivy with sprawling green grass in every direction. Wonderful white and red rose bushes and Hydrangea every ware a few white peacocks here and there.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor" said two joined voices one was Acantha the other a voice I recognized vary well "Hello again Potter." I whipped around to see Draco Malfoy I raised an eyebrow, body stiffening at seeing the prince of Slytherin. Prepared for a fight should their be one "**: He meansss you no harm massster.:**" said the basilisk as it extended its length slithering up my arm resting around at my shoulders mindful of Victoria, the phoenix. "**: I relies that he isss just a prat but im at his houssse I have to be polite I musssent be rude.:" **I said to him.The snake then made an odd hissing nose oddly sounding like a laugh. ":**Whatsss ssso funny Alexxander?:" "Nothin Massster your sssnake ssspeak dose odd thingsss to the fair haired boy.:" "**Oh."I muttered I looked over to Malfoy to see him with a slight pink color dusting his cheeks and Acantha grinning at him.

"Hey Mal-" I started only to be cut off "Call me Draco." I starred dumbly "Uhhhh why would I do that? Nothing has led me to ever want to." Draco's eyes widened a slight touch of hurt flashing through them before he tried masking it again.

"Sorry Potter" he spat at me "Was jus tryin to be polite." Acantha burst out with a harsh laugh you'll never get him that way dragon." My eyebrows nit together in confusion 'what the flip did she mean by that' I thought. Victoria released her invisibility showing her self trilling a pretty melody _"you will see soon young master trust the boy and for gods sake just call him by his first name you really want to start a fight? It will benefit you if you don't fight…as often anyway" _I sighed. Loudly.

"Well Potter-" this time I cut him off "Last names not Potter its Black." His eyebrows arched comically. "Come we have to go inside Mother should be expecting us by now.

Draco turned on his heal making his way to the manor Acantha winked before she started running turning into a blur, she ran that freaking fast. I wondered how she was doing it but shook it from my head remembering to ask later. "Umm …Draco I was wondering why your family's been searching for me… if you don't mind my asking that is.

"The light is not a side you wanna be on Hadrian" he said using my real first name. "Dumbledore is a manipulative old man and you're not from a light sided family as hard as that is to imagine. Hell the entire story you've been told about is a lie." Victoria started rubbing her face against my cheek as I started spluttering about how that couldn't be right my father was James and my mother lily and that when I was 1 ½ Voldemort attacked my family and I was placed with my only living relatives. "That's a lie Hadrian all of it Dumbledore fabricated you an entire untrue story Jams isn't even your father Hell you two aren't even related yes your mother was Lilly thas about the only part of what you where told that was correct." I was shaking by this point it couldn't be true it just couldn't right? We had reached the manor doors by now. "Mother will explain the rest trust me you've got one hell of a family tree Hadrian."

The doors swung open magically of course to reveal a gorgeous entry way Draco proceeded to lead me thru multiple hallways till we reached a large set of double doors "This is the library Hadrian" Draco then swung the doors open reveling a large room book case upon book case filled with large books an elegant Woman was sitting upon a pretty plush ice blue couch reading a vary large book smiling softly down at it.

"Hello Hadrian Black it's wonderful to see you again last time I saw you, you where but a baby oh you and my little dragon use to look so adorable side by side." She looked up to me Dragon you may leave this may take a while." Draco nodded his head leaving closing the door behind him. "Well Hadrian My name is Narcissa Malfoy and it seams as if you've had quite an eventful morning she snapped her fingers an odd looking creature appeared with green tennis ball sized eyes. Dobby is hear to Serve mistress what is mistress be wanting?" the creature asked "dobby go get Hadrian a clean set of clothing and get him tided up then return him hear. The elf bowed low ushering me out of the room.

{o}{o}[O]{o}[O] {o}{o}[O]{o}[O] {o}HP/DM{o}[O]{o}[O] {o}{o}[O]{o}[O] {o}{o}

An hour Latter I rejoined lady Malfoy it had taken forever to get rid of all that blood from my skin and hair and a few more minutes for Victoria to cry a tear on every wound that seemed to take along time to heal. Then dressing in fancy yet casual Muggle clothing a pair of black jeans and a deep greet shirt with a black zip up short sleeved sweater.

"Welcome again Hadrian." Lady Malfoy greeted me again I smiled cowardly awkwardly warming up as Alexander coiled around my waist acting as a belt "those are some wonderful familiars I sense." Said Lady Malfoy "but I do not see them may I then I shall give you your real family history "**:Masster I wish to sssee thisss woman let me sssee her:" **Narcissa sat bolt strait "You have a snake." she said happily "Yep this is Alexander" I said as the snake uncurled extending its head out of the neck of my t-shirt **":Lady Malfoy it's a plsssure to meat you :" **the snake said bowing its head fixing its gaze on her. "He says it's nice to meat you Mrs. Malfoy" I told her She quirked an eyebrow "You speak Parseltongue?" she asked "umm yep iv always been able to snakes make vary good friends." I said "and this is Victoria I said and in a sudden flash of green black and silver fire my phoenix appeared before flying over to lady Malfoy looking over her studying her before flying over to me landing on my out stretched arm

"They are most stunning creatures Hadrian" she said "I have never seen a phoenix of such coloring." she finished come sit you should read your history of your true family not that fake one Albus Dumbledore created.

And so I took the book and settled into a plush green arm chair. "The book cannot be changed Hadrian it was began by your fore fathers no magic can touch that book nothing is ever changed all new family info is self recorded by the book." Narcissa stated. And so I began to read drinking everything in.

By the time id finished threw the book id feeling numb. Lily was indeed my mother along with a man named Sirius Black as one of my fathers most surprising of all was that Severus Snape was also my father yep that's right I had 2 biological fathers apparently the three of them weren't even fully human my mum some how being part basilisk and succubus. Sirius Black being part Grimm and Thestral whatever the hell that was and Snape was part shadow phoenix and unpredictably vampire hell my mother wasn't even Muggle born my mother had bean Salazar Slytherin heir because…well this really takes the cake lily's father the man that was my grand father the one that had supposedly tried to kill me was non other then The Lord Voldemort Tom Riddle.


	3. Chap 3 Acantha re-written

Well this should be obvious but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except those of my own creation. I also don't make any profit of this story.

I had some questions over reviw and pm one of them being about how 2 fathers and one mother thing works basically simply put Snape and Sirius had sex with Lily at the same time, and so a sperm from Sirius and a sperm from Snape both made it threw to Lily's egg at the same time giving genes and stuff from the both of them to Harry.

Im Sorry this chap is really really short but it has more info on Acantha.

_Last chap_

hell my mother wasn't even Muggle born my mother had bean Salazar Slytherin heir because…well this really takes the cake lily's father the man that was my grandfather the one that had supposedly tried to kill me was non other then The Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

Blood Ties

Chap 3

It was mind boggling that, that monster of a man was my grandfather. I mean really he had tried to kill me just last year why would a grandfather ever do that?! But if this giant detailed book really was telling the truth, then it was Dumbledore and not Voldemort that murdered my mum. This self updating book was amazing it updated with every new thing that affected my family. If this book was correct my father professor Severus Snape was under a strong compulsion spell on him making him hate me and Making him bend to Dumble-de-dip-shit's every whim. I would have to get rid of that some time this year if I had any say.

Turns out James had posed as a cover for my mother willingly so no one but whom she and my fathers deemed worthy would know who her mates where James had been a good friend to my mom and James was going against his own light sided family in the process. My mom had had a fight with her mates and for a month stayed with James. That's when Dumbledore attacked.

He killed my mother finding out she was a descendent of Slytherin and Voldemort's daughter, from a man named Peter Pettigrew a traitor to the dark. Then Dumble-Fuck he killed James knowing that he had gone against the light side. Then he had put that curse over me sealing over ¾ of my power and slicing open my forehead with a lighting bolt was part of said curse. From there he told everyone of how

'Voldemort attacked my mom ,James and I showing them some sad made up prophesy saying of how Voldemort was evil and was defeated by me. Dumbledore then placed me with the Dursley's who where NOT at all blood related to me. He then put Sirius in Azkaban saying it was him that told Voldemort where we had been hiding. But it was a lie and he never got a fair trial, not even close.

Also one of the lily's last wishes was that he be placed with his god mother and god father –Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

I slammed the book closed wow the history of how my horrible childhood came to be all in one book right, there in emerald green ink. I looked up sighing huh Lady Malfoy left I realized. I got up setting down the book on the chair, stretching after sitting so long. Victoria had also fire flashed away about 2 hours back only Alexander stayed mostly because he was deeply asleep absorbing my body heat. And so I left the room to find some one or something to do.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~HP/DM~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After a half hour of walking around id still yet to see another person my stomach gave a loud rumble. "Sounds like somebody's hungry eh, little snakeling." I whipped around to see Acantha behind me in yet another outfit this time a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans adorned with many zippers and chains and a lacy black short sleeved top with a short sleeved punk purple sweater, with fingerless gloves a pair of black gun mettle framed glasses brought out her silver eyes I did a double take looking back to her eyes seeing just a few flecks of …lavender?.

"Umm Acantha I was wondering…if you don't mind my asking that is …umm what….what are you?" I asked mumbling the last bit. Acantha's face split into a wide grin "Sooo snakeling you realized that I am not fully human. Rolling my eyes I replied "Well it's not vary hard to figure out you have slight fangs your non average speed lavender flecked eyes need I say more? So you going to elaborate on what you are? I mean I know for a fact I my self am not fully human…not at all" I mumbling the last bit. She stood there scuffing her left boot.

"Fine I may as well tell you I mean don't think we can keep it from you for long. Well you see im not fully human im actually 1/3 dragon. Im a dragon rider kind of a dying out kind came into my full inheritance younger then my parent thought I would usually its at 16 mine was at 15 though when I came into my full inheritance early when my mate to be became it a spot of trouble. Wow that was eight years ago now that I think about it. Don't give me that look I only look young we dragon riders age real slowly after age 17. So I look 17 when im really 24.

Being a dragon tamer works out real well, you have to be young and really fit and im going to fit that bill for a long time. But actually the only reason I work as a dragon tamer really is that it really helps the dragon tamers of Romania they have a few Hungarian horntails real temperamental and a lot of other ones that have short tempers but since I can understand them helps avoid a lot of potential miss haps well that and its my mates ideal job, dragons absolutely fascinate him you see."

She paused caching her breath flicking a pigtail over her shoulder. It was hard to believe she was 24 I mean she really dos look to be 16. "That's bloody amazing." I told her "So you work in Romania that's so cool one of my friends his second eldest brother works on one of the dragon reserves he's your age to I mean iv never met him but I remember being told he was the same age as you.

"Cool iv probably met him only 5 wizards from England there 3 of them are my age. Hey Snakling want to meet someone?" I nodded yes wondering who she wanted me to meet. "You see snakeling every Dragon Rider has there vary own dragon they act as our familiar but really there like…an extension of your soul the most best friend anyone could ever imagine they're awesome and can even shrink down to fit in a lose fist, where any dragon rider go's there dragon is not vary far behind." she informed me reaching in to her sweater holding her closed fist in front of me she smiled brilliantly

"Meet Artemis." she said opening her palm reveling a small pale lavender colored dragon it lifted its head lazily huffing out a puff of pale pink smoke opening her eyes to reveal startling blue slitted eyes which locked on to mine. The dragon was stunning and seemed to shimmer in the light the dragon gave a small growl turning its face to Acantha before springing at me bighting my arm. Stabbing pain traveling up my arm and then I suddenly felt as if my brain was going to explode overloading my brain, a constant buzz. My eyes widened as light popped infront of them then it suddenly stopped and my head cleared…kinda a slight buzz stayed there creating a slight headache.

"What the hell just happened?!" I asked worrying slightly at what had happened. "Artemis decided she liked you and as a Parslmouth she didn't have vary far to go to give you dragontongue biting you was just the quickest way to do so, any way's she wishes to talk to you some time but apparently doing that made her tired and she wished to sleep." I nodded "well she seemed fine to me. Id be happy to talk to her latter I looked down to see my arm start to seal its self closing the bite marks revealing fresh new skin. I wonder how that happened I thought as Acantha flicked her wand at me vanishing the blood from off my arm "Thanks." I said.

We started walking down the hall way I myself merely fallowing her not knowing where I even was in the spacious manor. Im bringing you to the dinning hall she suddenly said and so we continued on. "Hey you said earlier that you hade a mate, I was wondering what you meant by that?" she laughed softly, "Sorry I forgot your young to you "mate" is merely a good friend what I meant was more…in an animal sense.. umm well I may as well explain this to you I mean as far as I know from your creature blood you yourself will have at least one mate if not more.

She rambled on. Basically a mate is predestined by fate we have no choice on who it is. Its not as bad as that sounds don't give me that look! A mate completes you there the other half that completes your soul." I nodded so basically a mate is like a husband or a wife?" she smiled at me stroking Artemis as she slept in her left palm. "So what's your mates name?" I asked thinking it was the simplest question in the world she smiled wistfully obviously thinking of her mate. I froze at the name "Charlie, my mates name is Charlie Weasley."


	4. Chap 4 Feathers

A/N: hey everyone so …Still don't on Harry Potter…and never will all I really own so far is a good portion of the plot its gunna sort of follow the original but not completely (obviously) I hope you like this chap im sorry I don't update often plus I make this up as I go along and I managed to get writers block on this chap. Plus its shorter then I would have liked.

Previously:

"So what's your mate's name?" I asked thinking it was the simplest question in the world she smiled wistfully obviously thinking of her mate. I froze at the name "Charlie, my mates name is Charlie Weasley."

Now on with the story!

Blood Ties 

Chap 4

I slowly opened my eyes then, blinked slowly looking around at my surroundings I looked to be in a bedroom of some sort with large beautiful stained glass windows with French doors to what looked to be a small balcony. I sat up to find I was lying on what looked to be silk green bed sheets with silverfish thread in beautiful designs of magical creatures, on a vary vary large four poster bed. I slid myself off the bed realizing that Alexander was no longer with me. Looking at the head bored it amazed me there was a picture depicting a lion with what looked to be a rattlesnake tail, with a dragon curled around it engraved in the wood.

I felt very relaxed yet slightly on ege for an odd reason but oh well I started scratching my head the slight twinge of itchiness was starting to annoy me. I suddenly felt something that didn't feel like hair and pulled. "God damn it." I cussed out as a pain went threw my scalp. I pulled my hand away with the thing in my hand only to find a Slytherin green feather edged with silver. What the hell I thought as I looked at it. I then proceeded to put the feather in my sweater pocket. With a last glace around the gorgeous room I opened the door and left, I was still feeling rather hungry and started walking down the impeccably long hall way. 2 left turns 4 rights 2 dead ends 1 flight of stairs another left and I finally I found my self at the grand entrance from there I proceeded to where I new the library was as I could feel the pulse of magic I was aware was Alexander's id also felt a slight up charge of some one else's magic. Upon reaching the library I propped the door open a slit to see Draco Malfoy backing himself into a corner away from Alexander whom was hissing at him in an annoyed manner apparently he couldn't find me after hunting for some mice and was now rather cold and frustrated that he couldn't sense my magical signature. I opened the door wider my eyes met Draco's for a second. **: Alexxxander im over hear come, your frightening him: **I said in a strictish yet playful tone. **: Massster Hadrian I looked everywhere for you!: **yelled the snake as it turned towards me. I entered the room fully and picked up Alexander as at the present time he was long enough, I placed him draped over my shoulders and wrapped once around my neck. And I looked to Draco again. "What the heck is wrong with that blasted snake?" I smirked "Afraid of Alexander where you Draco? Mostly he was like that because his body temperatures gone down…a lot." I said as I stroked his chilled scales. "As well he couldn't find me apparently he couldn't even sense my magical signature." I continued stroking Alexander's scales allowing my magic and body heat to warm his body. "Ok." Draco drawled out. " Po-Hadrian Your aware you have feather's in your hair." He said eyebrow raised pointing to my head. "I know I made the mistake of pulling one out before I made my way down hear don't know how but apparently im growing freaking feathers." **:Its your Shadow phoenix inheritance manifesssting its ssself Massster.: **I nodded my head** : wait why is it manifesssting im only 12 I thought inheritancess's came at 16 or 17?: **my familiar, if it could laugh would surly be the noise it was making at that moment, at the look on Draco's face it had a slight dusting of pink along with a look of confusion. **: Blondie is quite…amusing my Massster you'd do well to befriend him and the ssshadow phoenix inheratence isss probably manifesssting its ssself asss it feels that you need it.:** I see I thought I looked back to Draco again to see he still had a quirked eyebrow at my conversation of which he would never be able to decipher.

"Im sorry Draco for my rude interruption of our conversation, but apparently the feathers are part of one of my inheritances coming early. His eyebrows widened quite comically. "Wow I have to wait till im at least 16 myself." said Draco quietly looking to the ground. My stomach chose that moment to make its hunger known. "Well Hadrian your in luck dinner should be ready by know come along dinning halls this way he said exiting the room as I fallowed behind him taking a left then a right coming to a large door which he opened reveling a large room, with a long dining table which could have easily seat 30 people. Draco proceeded to walk towards another door inside they found a smaller dinning room which looked to sit 10 people comfortably, the others where all already seated. Lucius Malfoy sat at one end of the table and Narcissa at the other. Acantha was seated in the middle on one side, and Victoria my wonderful phoenix was perched on the back of the chair closest to Narcissa, I figured Victoria liked her, but was surprised that she was aloud to be sat at the table being an animal and all.

"We where about to send for you both. We had sent for Draco to get you nearly half an hour ago." I smiled nervously slightly "Im sorry for the delay, I woke up and I found my self back to the library, Alexander kind of had Draco cornered in there." Mr. Malfoy motioned for me to sit as I hadn't yet. I quickly went to the seat id been motioned to which ended up between Draco and Victoria. Mr. Malfoy then cleared his throat then addressed me "And why was Draco cornered in the library Antal? I quirked an eyebrow at the use of my middle name id has to ask why he addressed me as thus latter. "Well Mr. Malfoy, Alexander my snake had gone hunting for…food and couldn't find me afterwards as he couldn't find my magical signature or sent me out apparently, and by the time I found them he was quite cold, sorry but stone floor is quite cold especially as he keeps him self quite small." He nodded "I see vary well and Antal how are you considering…your eventful day?" I smirked in a Slytherin manner quite well considering I never considered becoming a murder so soon but I guess they had it coming to them." He nodded and snapped his fingers, food appeared on the table and we soon all started filling our plated and eating _"Master Hadrian I see your Phoenix self is making its self known" _I nodded "pulled out a feather didn't realize it was actually attached hurt a lot. Will it always hurt to pull them out?" Victoria gave a short trill before continuing. _"well it depends actually as they are new a simple tug will pull them out easily, id say give it a month or two and they wont come out as easy unless its molting season then you will shed them and get new ones." _ "And just when will I start molting?" I said before chopping into a carrot. _"Well when you're molting I would suggest collecting them as they're quite valuable currently your feather growing in are black, the one you pulled out may you show it to me?"_

I nodded and pulled out my feather from my pocket and held it up for her to see I noticed the others all eating and shooting me odd looks, understandable that the only part of my conversation that I was having with Victoria and they could only understand me. I held up the forest green and silver tipped feather where Victoria and everyone else could see it._ "That will be the eventual color of your feathers Hadrian."_: **Massster your feathersss will be quite exceptional.: **I rolled my eyes at the basilisk **: Oh husssh you go back to sssleep.: **the snake proceeded to nuzzle my cheek before resting its head on my shoulder once again. I laughed softly. _"You should be careful as well_ _too much stress and you can lose a few of them." _"All right I will keep that in mind" I said as I continued to finish of my dinner and tell the Malfoys my conversation with My Phoenix and pass around my feather. Narcissa immediately brought up how the color would complement me immensely and how I needed a new wardrobe too. Mr. Malfoy snapped his Fingers again and the dishes and food disappeared and a different dessert appeared on everybody's plate I was vary happy to find I had treacle tart on my plate. I had just taken a bite when an alarm went off in the house and Alexander went on Full defense mode enlarging himself slightly at the unfamiliar magic, just as the doors burst open "CISSA!" screamed a woman's voice from a clothed figure.


	5. Chap 5 Bella

A/N: Hey everyone so …Still don't on Harry Potter…and never will so I guess I have to get over it… T_T… All I really own so far is a good portion of the plot its gunna sort of follow the original but not completely (obviously) I hope you like this chap. Im sorry I don't update often plus I make this up as I go along. Sorry this is epically short the next chapter should be longer. Or il keep the chapters short and update more often. And plz review I have nearly 400 people following this story.

Sorry everybody I tried updating this story yesterday but apparently some how it never went up.

Previously:

I had just taken a bite when an alarm went off in the house and Alexander went on Full defense mode enlarging himself slightly at the unfamiliar magic, just as the doors burst open "CISSA!" screamed a woman's voice from a clothed figure.

And on with the story!

_**Blood Ties**_

Chap.5

The person moved inside the room as Narcissa got to her feet. "Is…is that really you?" she asked an awed voice. "Of course it is Cissy." The figure flipped her hood off reviling a woman with impossibly black curly hair with heavily lidded brown eyes. She also had pale skin, but not a healthy pale more of an 'I haven't seen sunlight for 100 years pale.' She looked almost deranged at first but she must have been safe for me to be around as Alexander quickly backed off, grew smaller and re wrapped around my shoulders . Yet kept watching her carefully. "But Cissa how'd you get out?" Narcissa asked as she walked toward the women then hugged her.

I was at a loss who was the strange woman I wondered about who she could be. Almost as if he'd heard me Draco began to tell me who she was as they talked apparently the woman's name was Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was Draco's aunt which meant she was Narcissa's sister. I returned to eating my treacle tart as the others made pleasantries and greeted Bellatrix whom had spent the last 11 and a halfish years in Azkaban for serving Voldemort and for the torture of Neville's parents.

Bellatrix by the sound of it absolutely refused to say on how she escaped. Acantha quickly ushered Bellatrix into the seat beside her and snapped her fingers for one of those house elves whom popped away and appeared again quickly placing a plate of food before her. Her eyes locked on me her eyes widening comically at seeing me. "You've got him?" she whispered She looked between Narcissa and Lucius "For how long have you had him?" slight worry crossed through her eyes.

Acantha was able to retrieve him this morning he managed to shatter the wards over the Dursley house…exterminated the filthy Muggle's at the same time." Lucius replied. She gave a quick laugh "Finally I have my precious grandson back this is most wonderful so tell me Hadrian I hope you honored the Black line and exterminated them in the most wondrous of manners?" she asked a deranged glint sparkling in her eyes that showed obvious joy at me killing my Muggle family id been forced to live with. I flashed a quick smirk "Well of course I did Bella. I repeatedly stabbed my "cousin" Dudley strangled My "Aunt" and crushed every bone in my "uncle" Vernon's body slit him open and collapsed a ceiling on him all using magic of course…was kind of messy … but fun."

Bella (no way I was gonna kill her my grandmother I didn't want to get killed plus she didn't look old) was sitting there looking proud of me the other slightly taken back yes they'd seen me covered head to foot in blood but they hadn't known exactly how id killed my "loving Muggle family" Bella looked thoughtful. "Hadrian how bought I train you in the dark arts? The ones most commonly used for torture anyways, to start with along with the unforgivables. How would you like that Hadrian?" she asked. And by the expression on her face saying yes would make her greatly happy. "_Harry I really think you should it would benefit you greatly, for the up coming war" _Victoria trilled out. I nodded "Bella that would be most wonderful id be vary happy if you could teach me." She nodded smiling.

"Well every one id stay up and talk but im quite exhausted you have no idea how much magic I had to use to get hear im off to bed Lucius I trust my room is still in good condition as I left it?" He nodded his head "I made shure it was kept clean should be exactly the way you left it. She nodded and scraped back her chair said good night and left the room. Narcissa commented on how it must've been such a tiring long day and asked me if I wished to go to my room to sleep I replied yes. She excused me and I left the room starting the trek to find my bedroom.

It didn't take long before I found and entered my room going to the adjoined bathroom I had a quick lilac scented bath in my pool sized bathtub that could easily fit 4 people inside it. After dressing in the green silk night clothes that where sitting on the sink counter, I brushed my teeth and stood there looking at the feathers I could spot from the look of it I had about 16 as well if I lifted the hair at the back of my head I could feel the downiness of new feathers growing there.

I sighed wondering what other things would start showing up altering my appearance. Rubbing my eyes I exited the bathroom and crossed the room to my bed pulling back the covers and slipping in-between the sheets I sight and clapped my hands the lights magically turning off I pulled the covers up feeling Alexander wriggle up close to me as my protecter and for the extra body heat. **":Night massster:" **hissed Alex. **": Goodnight Alexxx, and just call me Harry alright?:" **I mumbled out before saying goodnight to Victoria. I closed my eyes feeling comfort and love for the first time in ever.


	6. Chap 6 Flourish and Blotts PART 1

**A**/N hey guys… im so sorry for the long wait for this chapter… I just couldn't really come up with anything past the fist paragraph so I left it to rewrite one of my others stories and then I had a whole bunch of real life issues when I suddenly remembered how id forgotten this story when for a while this had been the only one I worked on… please remember to review (its that little rectangular button that says review) I have over 200 people with alerts on this story so I should be getting more reviews on this. (this is so short expect the next chap pretty soon.

**Also very important** **if Harry pulls out his own feathers outside his molting season where he losses them** ** it will hurt like hell. His mate cant pull them out (for many reasons) if some one other then Harry pulls them out it will hurt like hell.**

Blood ties

chapter 6

Quite a few weeks had passed since Harry had come to live at Malfoy manor. A lot had happened in those few weeks everything from learning magic history from Narcissa to purebloods and social standing from Lucius as well as the fact he was a pureblood he had to learn how to act like one for the future. He also got a rather fun crash coarse in Oculmency from Acantha who had said it would be usefully to be able to try to push out nosey old coots. He'd also had some dark arts lessons from Bellatrix he also spent a lot of time with Draco.

The Malfoys and Harry where currently in Diagon alley collecting his and Draco's school supplies for the up coming year which was fast approaching. They first stopped of at Gringotts first then they went to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks stationary shop while Lucius and Draco slipped away to Knockturn alley. A little while they met up again and when't to Madam Malkin's for school robes then to Twilfit & Tattings to get himself new clothes in both wizerding and Muggle verity to get himself a new wardrobe so he wouldn't have to keep wearing Draco's. They proceeded to the Apothecary to buy new ingredients. Before they FINALY got to Flourish & Blotts where they found an impossibly large pile of people inside and mostly women at that. After being jostled around by the throng of witches Harry found himself at the front separated from the others.

Seated at a large table was surrounded by pictures of his own face all winking and smiling there pearly whites to the women. The actual man (whom he found out was named Gilderoy Lockhart by the book propped up beside him) was wearing robes of forget me not blue, with his wavy hair every bit as perfect as one could get it, with nary a hair out of place.

A short squirrelly looking man was jumping around from foot to foot snapping photographs which emitted puffs of purple smoke with ever blinding white flash "out of the way" he snapped at some one behind him "this is for the Daily Prophet!" Only for an irritated boyish voice to snap "big deal" Gilderoy hearing the voice looked up only to spot Harry pondering at the familure voice he had just herd. "It can't be…Harry potter?" the crowd parted whispering excitedly.

Lockhart suddenly dived forward seizing his arm pulling him to himself and to the front where Lockhart pulled him towards himself cheeks burning furiously in embarrassment as well as anger as he desperately tried to pull away just wanting to get out. "Come on Harry big smile together you and I will make the front page after the sound of furious camera shutters snapping pictures. Finally when his arm was let go he tried to sneak away only for Lockhart's arm to end up around his shoulders where the wizard then proceeded to announce that he was receiving his entire school year books free of charge, as well as that he had taken up the defense against the dark arts position. Harry was feeling very stressed out by this which he new was not a good thing in his case for his feathers he was finally let go and would have been fine that is if it weren't for the fact that Gilderoy Lockhart found absolute need to ruffle Harry's raven black hair where his man bracelet got caught on one of the longer feathers that had formed.

Pulling harshly Lockhart got his bracelet free which for most yeah it would have hurt to pull out hair but has it was one of Harry's phoenix feathers its one of the worst things you could do its why no one ever got a phoenix feather out side there molting time frame because if you pulled one free it felt well…the pain factor was up there with the Cruciatus Curse.

At the moment that he pulled Harry let out a deathly loud high pitched screech( think in the movie Happy Feet where Mumble tries to sing but instead lets out a horrible screech) as his entire body seized up in immense pain and eyes watered as he stumbled a few steps.

The entire store was deathly silent at the sound of a bird being tortured all eyes where then directed between himself and Gilderoy Lockhart watching as Gilderoy pulled the feather out of his bracelet as he held it up where it lengthened to what its full size would have been and bleed to forest green. Harry clutching the spot where the feather had been ripped free stood shaking in pure anger and pain. A sudden voice yelled out "THAT'S A PHOENIX FEATHER!" Harry made a grab for his feather only for Gilderoy to hold it up and away from him. Suddenly out of no where a bright flash of red light from a spell came racing towards the feather where it burned to ashes. harry froze looking for the caster only to meat mercury eyes that quickly turned to grey.


	7. Chap 7 Flourish and Blotts PART 2

**A/n** sorry its really short again but hey I updated much faster! I don't own anyone except Acantha.

Blood Ties

Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_

_The entire store was deathly silent at the sound of a bird being tortured all eyes where then directed between himself and Gilderoy Lockhart watching as Gilderoy pulled the feather out of his bracelet as he held it up where it lengthened to what its full size would have been and bleed to forest green. Harry clutching the spot where the feather had been ripped free stood shaking in pure anger and pain. A sudden voice yelled out "THAT'S A PHOENIX FEATHER!" Harry made a grab for his feather only for Gilderoy to hold it up and away from him. Suddenly out of no where a bright flash light from a spell came racing towards the feather where it burned to ashes._

_**Now:**_

Looking towards where the spell had been cast from Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the midst of the crowd had parted forming a circle around him. Harry met the blonde's eyes only to oddly see swirling mercury silted eyes, instead of the pale grey tinged with blue. Draco threw Gilderoy Lockhart the coldest possible glare he could muster at him. With the proper moment of the stupid idiot spluttering while looking at an enraged Draco Harry managed to pull away and quickly made his way to Draco whom pulled him toward him enveloping him surprisingly into a hug as shouts and yelling began through the entire shop.

Loudest of all was Ronald Weasley whom turned up seemingly out of no where yelling his bloody head of on how the bloody hell he could allow himself to be around let alone touch a wannabe death eater. Draco whose eyes where still swirling mercury glowered and actually proceeded to out right growl threateningly at him.

"Your bloody mental aren't you Malfoy?" by that point both the Malfoys and Weasleys turned up while Draco was being insulted by Ron Mr. Weasley and Lucius had gotten into a fight of there own "busy time at the ministry I hear isn't it" asked Lucius "I expect they would have given you a raise what with all those extra raids" he continued he picked up Ginny's books from her cauldron extracting a rather battered copy of _A beginners guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not if this is any indication" he proceeded to insult the company Mr. Weasley kept after a quick look to the granger before stating that his family could sink no lower. Ginny's cauldron suddenly went flying as Mr. Weasley lunged forward knocking him into a large pile of heavy spell books which tumbled down on there heads which they soon began a full out brawl punching and kicking each other like school yard children Ronald and Ginny yelling alternately "GET HIM DAD!" "No stop it Arthur, stop it at once!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley to her husband.

"NO-no please -Please your ruing my shop!" Yelled the shopkeeper as they tumbled into yet another stack of books effectively knocking them over. Hagrid whom seemed to come out of nowhere pulled both men apart. Mr. Weasley had a split bleeding lip as well as a scratched up cheek, Lucius was relatively ok except for the bruise forming on his left eye where it had been hit by _Encyclopedia of toadstools_ he was still holding Ginny's old transfiguration book. He thrust it at her eyes glittering in malice which Harry thought was kind of odd. Looking closely he noticed that the blonde man had thrust two books at her not just the one. With one last glare at the Weasleys he straitened his robes beckoning to Draco and Harry they proceeded to leave all the wile Ron was cursing Harry. Leaving the shop they quickly finished there shopping and proceeded home.

Once in the safety of there home Draco with his mercury eyes began an entire exam over Harry's head and when he was shure that Harry was fine he let out a sigh of relief as his eyes glowed briefly before turning back to there regular bluey grey before passing out. Acantha merely stood there she had been quiet the entire time silently watching. "Is he alright?" Harry asked Acantha who chuckled slightly "He's perfectly fine his creature side just decided to make a slight appearance before it's supposed to he'll be fine just give em a little while to rest."

"Why did his creature side make an appearance now?" Harry asked "…" "What your not going to tell me?" he asked eyes narrowing at the woman before him "its not that its just…" she closed her eyes "its because of you some one caused you immense pain it awakened that side of him briefly. Im actually surprised he didn't full out attack Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart for harming you." "But why would my being hurt set him of like that?" Harry asked "That is something I can not tell you it is up for you to find out or for him to tell you when he's ready all right?" Harry nodded his head "how bought you go put your stuff away and I will put Draco in his room so he's not laying on a stone floor all right?" nodding he collected his stuff and proceeded to his room wanting to also have a chat with his familiar's about Flourish and Blotts as well as Draco.


	8. Chap 8 Blood adoption?

A/N1~ Alright so im shure your all ready to kill me I mean its been a few months since I gave you that pitifully short chapter so hopefully this makes up for it… also I regret to inform you I don't own Harry Potter.

Previously : "But why would my being hurt set him of like that?" Harry asked "That is something I can not tell you it is up for you to find out or for him to tell you when he's ready all right?" Harry nodded his head "how bought you go put your stuff away and I will put Draco in his room so he's not laying on a stone floor all right?" nodding he collected his stuff and proceeded to his room wanting to also have a chat with his familiar's about Flourish and Blotts as well as Draco.

Blood Ties

Chapter 8

After unpacking and explaining his trip to Flourish and Blotts to Alexander and Victoria. **: Well Massster it would appear that the young blondes sssoul hass ssshall we ssay reacted badly to…well what it saw asss an attack on your person. Wouldn't you say Victoria?": **The pondering phoenix cocked its head to the side _"Well I guess that is the best way to put it with out you now…spilling the…well everything to Hadrian no?_"

You do no im sitting right here right? What are you guys talking about? I mean I get it his inheritance perked up at me being manhandled but why? I don't get it!" the regal bird Fluffed up showing slight annoyance _" We can not tell you until the time is right or young Draco tells you himself…of his own free will." _she added quickly seeing the glimmer in his eye knowing he had been starting to of some plot probably involving fire and threats. "Why cant you just tell me it can't be that earth shattering can it? I mean what's the big frigging deal?"

"**:WE CAN NOT TELL YOU IT IS DRACOSSS CHOICE TO TELL YOU AND HE WILL TELL YOU IN TIME!":**

"Fine!" huffing loudly and glaring at his familiar's he proceeded to walk to the door to head to dinner after loudly slamming his door.

As I entered the main dinning room I was met with pleasant greetings from the Malfoy family and Bellatrix, all where present except for Draco, who I presumed was still passed out in his room which was understandable after his explosion in Flourish and Blotts. Dinner was veal parmesan tonight it carried on well until Narcissa brought up the possibility of blood adopting me which of course I quickly accepted only for Acantha to tell Narcissa and Lucius that it wouldn't work. They where quick to ask why as they didn't understand just why it wouldn't work.

"I can't say why… not in front of Harry." And with that she ushered Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy out of the dinning room. Tense silence between Bella and myself and about twenty minutes later they returned back to there seats. "Im sorry Harry but we can't blood adopt you… it just wouldn't be fair…plus I mean we'd just have to have the goblins break the blood adoption in a few years." Cissa said.

Once again the whole issue was pissing me off they where skirting around the issue without telling me what it was "I don't get it why cant I…This has to do with Draco doesn't it?" I exclaimed in a deadly voice." Sighing Acantha nodded "Yeah Harry im sorry but it just wont work. I went over all the possibilities if you got blood adopted but ether way it just… won't turn out well for you in a couple years." Gritting my teeth I tried calming my self down they obviously weren't going to tell me what the issue with Draco was. Huffing in frustration I excused my self and proceeded to my room, getting ready for bed.

Yeah…its only 510 words I just wanted why they couldn't do the blood adoption out of the way …well next chap. will be time skip to the train.


	9. Chap 9 The train

AN/ sorry this is so late ive been working on others as well as dozens of dozens of issues plus I re wrote parts of chapters 1,2 and 3 so if you want you can go back and re read them whatever no big changes or anything…..

On with the story! Blahhhhhhh its short again…..

Previously: Gritting my teeth I tried calming myself down they obviously weren't going to tell me what the issue with Draco was. Huffing in frustration I excused myself and proceeded to my room, getting ready for bed.

Blood ties chapter 9

The train

It was September first and things had been going a-lot better in the Malfoy mansion since that day at diagon alley.

"Harry come on where going to be late!" said Draco dragging me by the sleeve, down the long winding staircase. We are not if anything where going to be early." I retorted back as we stopped off in front of the fireplace, where our trunks magically floated down with a small thunk on the stone hearth. "I can't believe we have to go by Floo powder I hate it. When we went last week to the Zabini's I smashed my face on the mantle remember I'm just no good at these blasted things."

"That's because you're a klutz. You Should really consider whereing a hazard sign Harry."

"Shut up it's not my fault wizards have such stupid methods of travel!"

"Just because you have a phoenix to travel by doesn't mean that we all do."

"Now shut up, and come on!"

"You know what! NO I don't want to"

"That's attractive. now you sound like a little winy child "

"Victoria! Victoria Fire flash me to the train won't you please?" the phoenix seemed to huff "_well if I must Harry"_

And with that and a whoosh of black flame we flashed to the station leaving Draco spluttering with a crest fallen expression adorning his pale face.

XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo/DMXHP\XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo

It took the Malfoy's a few moments to arrive at the platform but they made it, and I found out that there was still a 12 minutes before the train departed so I went to find us a compartment in the slyitherin area while Draco got gushed over discreetly by narcissia. My smothering had already happened before I left the manor.

Victoria trilled happily as I found a compartment and Blaise Zabini was already there reading a thin book which looked to have no tittle.

"Hi Zabini!" I said cheerily…with a menacing look on my face as I sidled in the room magicly shifting my trunk up on the rack above the window. Blaise knew I was still highly ticked at him after the visit last week becuse during the visit to his mother's manor, he hadn't believed that I really had feathers and proceeded to rip one out suffice to say I passed out from the pain. Feathers of all things had to really be my fates really hated me.

"He-hello Black." Said Blaise half stuttered in response … for vary good reason cuse when I came to I threatened if he disrespected or did some stupid shit like that again I would torture him to death. After that I released some magic which made his knees buckle he then of course as good as groveled at my feet that no he would never ever anger me again.

Harry you're going to give him a heart failure just sit down its departure time" so we sat down and got comfortable as I sat by the window with Draco beside me and Blaise across fom us streaked out in his seet when suddenly "DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU!" was yelled as a rather pugish faced girl yanked the sliding door open "I GOT TOLD BY MY FATHER THAT YOUR PARENTS CANCELED OUR MARRIGE CONTRACT! WEVE HAD IT SINCE BEFORE OUR FIRST BIRTHDAY WHY ?DARCO WHY?"

"Parkinson you're giving me a bloody headakce would you just shut up" Draco replied calmly his eyes flashing silver "Your being stupid yelling like that. And for your information it turns out I was lucky and I do have creature blood in my veins and it's activated! And guess what? my mate isn't you now go away! You unseemly cow"

And with that Parkinson left in a great huff.

"You where betrothed to that thing?" I asked in disbelief he nodded in conformation. "what the heck was Lucius thinking having her as your fiancé she's gastly to look at let alone even pleasant to be around?!"

"Hmm? Oh well after I was born the Malfoy tapestry didn't register me as having any creature blood so father set me with that cow as her family are of pretty decent standing."

"I see."

…Well im tired Draco budge over a bit I got absolutly no sleep last night Alexander wouldn't stop talking last night"

And so the dragon moved over a bit and harry layed down his head in the Blondes lap sleeping for the rest of the train ride.


	10. Chap 10 Sorting

AN/Sorry this chapter took so long everyone I meant to write this up a lot sooner but then may rolled around and I was busy as hell between schoolwork, artwork a few commissions I had to get done and then I went with my schools gay strait alliance to Toronto for the first national outshine conference on may 2 4 weekend and then it was my 19th birthday on the 25 I had my uncles obituary last week and the list goes on. And I keep setting my stories on the back burner now its june 10 and I have to get ready for exams BLAHHHHHHH Anyways on with the chapter.

I own no one except Victoria and alexander so far…oh and acanthaand whatever I named her dragon (I have no notes on me)

Blood Ties

Chap 10

Harry woke up with a tired yawn it had been such a long ride and he'd managed to sleep all the way through it. There was now 5 minutes until they reached Hogsmeade Station he hurried to dress in his school robe's so he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb when they arrived. He wore the normal uniform but here was the catch, he wore the customary black pants and black trainers but instead wore a black tie and clock unadorned of any house colors He was making a statement he refused to belong in Gryffindor as after all he was always supposed to be in Slytherin.

"Hey guys the train stopped if we hurry we can get a carriage to ourselves!" said Blaise-it was easier said than done they were shoved and pushed before they finally managed to exit the train.

They saw that the first tears had already left in the little rickety self-propelled boats. What they thought strange was the pale wildly curly hair of a girl standing watching as the boats turned a corner, disappearing from view. "Hey you! Yeah you why aren't you on the boats? I asked realizing she was a first year. "OH well its quite simple really there was this brown haired which that came to talk to me I don't think she liked me much you see…she cast some charm on my door made it stuck...by the time I could get out everyone had already departed...but know I don't know how to get to the castle from here nobody will even stop to tell me."

"Hmm well that settles it how about you..."

"Luna Lovegood"

"-right you Luna come with us technically only first to 7th years are supposed to use this mode of transport but in due of circumstances I suppose this will do follow us."

We walked on the girl was amusing I'll give her that she was kind of strange when she started going on about Nargles and crumple horned snorkaks but Draco didn't seem to pleased with the fact I was talking to her so much even went so far as to say her old man was a barmy old cogger like Dumbledore only he had a doggy magazine he prints up on random creatures and news to which Luna got quite made and I swear she changed and her aura did a 360 before quickly reverting back.

We finally reached the carriages and boarded it as Luna gave the thestral pulling our carriage a pet I rather un tactfully asked her who shed seen die, only to find out it had been her own mother whom had botched a spell shed been inventing only to explode into a million piece's. She had only one lasting affect which she refused to say, it was dropped after that. We had a good talk I guess Draco had attempted to be rude to her again I quickly put a stop to it.

We arrived finally , the sorting hat had just sung its song and was beginning to have McGonagall read out names as she glared daggers into us all the others headed to their respective tables but I stopped and turned back bending slightly to whisper in Luna's ear "no matter what house you end up in keep in touch." She smiled softly "I will Hadrian"

I then quickly went over to my table only for no one to make room for me until the twins moved apart leaving space for me between the two. "So what did I miss i inquired quietly. Just the hats song not much really until the end when it said that the dark would rise again.

"he doesn't mean Voldemort does he? I asked

"of course there isn't really any other person most affiliated with the dark and the dark lord is the only one that's the leader and he fell but obviously it means he will rise again." They'd both replied in union.

"Hmmm" I grunted out turning my attention to the sorting where Sarah Kirk had just been sorted to Hufflpuff. 3 more names where called and they all went to Hufflpuff as well.

A lot off Puffs this year" remarked Fred.

Finally it was Luna's turn. She was up there already for two minutes when I heard Hermione spit out to Ron-"look it's that blonde weird girl Loony I think her name was" she laughed. "I cant believe she managed to get out of that compartment , now the hat can't even decide to place her I bet the girls so loony she's moronically stupid." The words seemed to die on her lips as a look of outrage appeared on her face Luna was announced she was most suited to Ravenclaw. I stood and clapped along with Draco, Blaise, and Theodore from Slytherin and the twins and Neville from the table of red and gold. Shooting Hermione a smirk I sat back down her face was contorting in outrage, I knew exactly why because Luna left an air of simplicity so light she almost seemed airheaded at first glance she went to the house of wisdom and knowledge when the hat never even considered Granger a possibility.

The sorting continued only 8 students going to Slythirin. That's ok I would make 9.

I got ready to stand and demand a sorting when McGonagall reached down to take the hat and stool when the hat opened its brim and called out "Hadrian Black" my eyes widened in shock the hat was calling me by my real name I hadn't wanted them to know not yet. I sighed raising up and making my way to the front Dumbledore spluttering" What's the meaning of this! This is highly improper! RESORTINGS ARE ILLEGAL"

"Actually The hat said "there not I was created with a piece of all the founders In the case of sorting _**I**_ call the shots and this isn't illegal headmaster not really heard of but nowhere near illegal I've changed my mind I no longer wish for him to remain in Gryffindor, SLYTHERIN is where this boy shall always truly reside. "What say you Hadrian?"

I inclined my head "I was wrong last year I never should have argued with you Slytherin is where I will make my path not Gryffindor.

"Then without further ado I say you better be SLYTHIRIN. The others cheered for me as I smirked at the head master glancing at Snape whom was rolling his eyes with the absurdity. I made my way to the cheering table of green and silver taking a seat next to Dray. Dumbledore managed to calm himself and the angry Gryffindor's down as he made his opening speech we ate we talked we sang the schools stupid Slythirins refusing of course.

He gave his customary words of goodnight and off we when I went with dray down to the dungeons it was a bit of a ways down and around the corner from the potions lab our common room was guarded by a black haired young male around 25 or so instantly he looked on with slight distaste "Passssword?" He asked a slight hisss at the S "Hey Dray is that-"Salizar Slythirin? Of course who else would guard us? He doesn't much like us though Says where to rude then he usualy starts off in parseltounge –you know like you do with alexander" At the mention of alexanders name he crept his smooth face up against mine **:" What use do you have of me massster Hadrian ." "Nothing alexxx don't worry we will be in our dorm in no time:" alltight":**

I looked up hoping nobody noticed no one did I thought that is until I noticed Salizar in his portrait looking vary intently between me and Alezander…he had heard.

Pureblood grunted out our prefect as wee stumbled inside. The older years took of for there dorms the firsties staying to get briefed on rules and stuff. "come on there have already been another bed added to our dorm. So we got there and Shure enough there had been so I set up my stuff in the bed to the furthest left right beside Draco's. Sighing I flopped Down after undressing into my night clothes, something told me this was going to be a long year.

AN/sorry thers probably major spelling mistakes but I needed to get this done quick class starts in about 5 minutes O_O PLZ REVIW THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY MY MOM THINKS IM ON DRUGGS THE INTIRE DAY!


End file.
